


Загородный уик-энд

by Black_vs_White (leanuint)



Series: Ни дня без драббла [2]
Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-18
Updated: 2011-08-18
Packaged: 2019-02-02 22:19:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12735435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leanuint/pseuds/Black_vs_White





	Загородный уик-энд

У Майка Росса богатое воображение. Богатое, бойкое, не раз выручавшее его. Но даже такое воображение не позволяет ему представить Харви на природе, без дорогой и элегантной обуви, галстука, на фоне сельского пейзажа. Тем не менее, Харви любит бывать за городом и умеет то, чего никогда не умел, ~~что не ново и не удивительно,~~ и чему даже не собирался учиться, ~~на самом деле попросту не задумывался о такой вещи,~~ Майк - Харви умел рыбачить.  
Росс узнал об этом случайно, заметив на стене в доме старого друга и, по совместительству, давнего клиента фотографию, на которой Харви и хозяин дома демонстрировали богатый улов. На обратном пути Майк не выдержал и спросил босса про фотографию. Харви только усмехнулся. И в ближайшие выходные повёз Майка за город...  
Рыбалкой Майк Росс тогда так и не проникся, но просто сидеть и молчать рядом с Харви оказалось очень уютно.


End file.
